


Adieux

by Kamenyan



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamenyan/pseuds/Kamenyan
Summary: « Returning » de BRMC résonnait en fond et Yann eut envie de pleurer. Il but une gorgée lentement._ Pourquoi ? Souffla-il après quelques instants, espérant réussir à ne pas trop laisser filtrer son émotion dans sa voix._ Yann... Soupira Martin, sans relever les yeux. Je... Il faut que j’avance..._ Et je t’empêche d’avancer ? Demanda Yann, la voix brisée.





	Adieux

**Author's Note:**

> Hello me revoilà avec ce petit OS qui m’a été inspiré - entre autres - par la chanson Returning de BRMC dont Julien Doré a parlé sur le plateau !  
> J’espère que vous apprécierez !
> 
> Pour ceux qui attendent « Janvier », promis ça viendra x)

La cigarette entre son majeur et son index se consumait lentement dans le cendrier, sans que l’idée de la fumer ne lui traverse l’esprit. Il regardait, comme hypnotisé, les arabesques blanches et grises se tordre dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce. Seule sa respiration un peu hachée venait interrompre le silence qui s’était installé depuis plusieurs heures. La nuit était tombée et il n’avait toujours pas trouvé la force d’esquisser le moindre mouvement pour revenir à la réalité. Il n’était pas prêt à redescendre sur la terre ferme. Ses yeux, encore humides, n’étaient pas prêts à se poser à nouveau sur l’enveloppe blanche sur son bureau qui venait de lui briser le cœur. Une lettre de démission. Il n’avait même pas été capable de la lire en entier. Il ne pouvait pas. Le vil serpent qui avait trouvé refuge autour de son estomac et de son cœur se serra vivement. Ce poids sur sa poitrine refusait de disparaître. Il ne réalisait pas encore ce que cette lettre signifiait. Ou peut être que si. Il comprenait même trop bien mais refusait d’imaginer à quoi ressemblerait son travail, ses journées ou même sa vie, sans lui à ses côtés. Il avait vu ce jour arriver. Il se doutait de son imminence. Mais jamais il n’aurait pu être prêt à la douleur qu’il engendrait. Il aurait voulu supplier. Mais il n’en avait pas le droit, il n’était qu’une ombre du passé, il n’avait pas le droit de brider ses ailes. Une nouvelle larme roula sur sa joue et vint finir sa course sur l’enveloppe immaculée. Ce départ ne lui allait pas. Il avait un goût de précipitation, d’inachevé... Il ne pouvait pas simplement l’accepter. Il ne pouvait pas juste fermer les yeux et dire adieu à ces rires complices, à ces débats enflammés, à ces effleurements taquins, à ces cigarettes fumées à deux, à cet unique baiser qu’ils avaient partagé il y a quelques mois... Yann inspira douloureusement alors que le serpent resserrait son emprise. Rien n’allait plus. Tout semblait sans dessus dessous dans sa tête. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il devait faire. Ce n’est que lorsque la cigarette finit par lui brûler les doigts que Yann sembla revenir un peu à lui. Il l’a laissa tomber dans le cendrier dans une pluie de cendres. Il ne se souvint pas avoir ordonné à son corps de bouger, mais quelques secondes plus tard, il était debout et enfilait son manteau. Ses pas filaient sur le pavé sans se soucier de la nuit. Ils savaient où aller, ils savaient où reposait leur cœur. Il était essoufflé en arrivant devant la porte de l’appartement, mais il n’en avait même pas conscience. Il ne réfléchit même pas avant de frapper à la porte. Le jeune homme ouvrit sans tarder. Il semblait l’attendre. Lui aussi avait les yeux rouges. Ils se regardèrent sans un mot, nouant leurs regards.

_ Entre. Finit par souffler Martin en le tirant doucement pour la manche.

Yann regarda, dans une semi-conscience, Martin le débarrasser de son manteau, l’asseoir sur le canapé et lui mettre un verre de vin entre les mains. Martin resta debout contre le plan de travail, les yeux baissés, silencieux. « Returning » de BRMC résonnait en fond et Yann eut envie de pleurer. Il but une gorgée lentement.

_ Pourquoi ? Souffla-il après quelques instants, espérant réussir à ne pas trop laisser filtrer son émotion dans sa voix.  
_ Yann... Soupira Martin, sans relever les yeux. Je... Il faut que j’avance...  
_ Et je t’empêche d’avancer ? Demanda Yann, la voix brisée.

Martin releva les yeux et eut le cœur transpercé par le regard embué et blessé de Yann sur lui. Il hésita un instant à aller s’asseoir près de lui, mais se ravisa.

_ Bien sûr que non, Yann... Tu sais très bien que non. Protesta Martin. C’est juste que je veux voir autre chose... Je...  
_ Et tu as besoin de m’abandonner pour voir autre chose ?

Le présentateur regretta l’amertume de son ton. Ce n’était pas ça. Ce n’était pas comme ça qu’il voulait dire aurevoir à son reporter. Mais les émotions se bousculaient contre ses lèvres. Il étouffa un sanglot. Il s’en fichait maintenant que Martin voit ses larmes. Il n’avait plus aucun intérêt à se cacher, à jouer un rôle, comme si les obstacles qui les avaient retenus d’être ensemble jusqu’à maintenant n’avaient plus aucune importance.

_ Ce n’est pas toi que j’abandonne... Ce n’est pas personnel Yann... C’est juste le boulot... Chuchota Martin, sans bouger de sa place initiale.  
_ Je sais, Martin... Je sais... Mais tu pars quand même... Acheva Yann, résigné, laissant l’amertume s’en aller.

Martin pinça les lèvres. Il essuya une larme sur sa propre joue et Yann le regarda faire avec fascination. Même triste, il était beau. Il ne voulait pas qu’il pleure. Il ne voulait pas de larmes, ni de colère. Il le voulait juste, lui. Il avait besoin de lui.

_ Je suis désolé, Yann. Mais j’ai pris ma décision. Affirma-il avec détermination.

Les mots semblaient lui coûter. Il évitait toujours son regard.

_ Et je ne suis pas venu la contester. Promit Yann en reposant son verre sur la table basse.

Martin le regarda avec curiosité avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

_ Alors pourquoi tu es là ?

Le silence se fit à nouveau, seulement brisé par les airs nostalgiques de la musique. Yann n’y tenant plus, se leva et franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du jeune homme pour se jeter sur ses lèvres avec désespoir. Martin s’accrocha immédiatement à sa chemise, se laissant plaquer contre le plan de travail. Yann mordit la lèvre inférieure pour réclamer sa bouche, ce que Martin lui offrit aussitôt dans un soupir. Les mains de Yann étaient fermement agrippées à la nuque de son reporter, comme s’il était effrayé à l’idée qu’il s’échappe. Ce baiser n’avait rien à voir avec celui inattendu, complice, qu’ils avaient partagés en décembre sous la neige. Il était brûlant, humide, pressé. Dans un éclat de conscience, Martin brisa le baiser, à bout de souffle. Le peur se lut dans le regard de Yann qui s’accrocha un peu plus à lui.

_ Yann... Fit Martin, suppliant.  
_ S’il te plaît, Martin... Chuchotait le présentateur en faisant glisser ses lèvres dans son cou. S’il te plaît... Juste cette nuit... J’ai besoin de toi.

Martin prit doucement son visage en coupe pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il essuya délicatement une larme le long de la joue de son patron. Il tenta un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

_ Yann. Je suis à toi.

Ses mots enflammèrent Yann de l’intérieur qui se rua à nouveau sur les lèvres de son partenaire, laissant ses mains glisser sous son tee shirt pour caresser et griffer la peau tendre de ses hanches. Les mains de Martin entreprenaient déjà de déboutonner la chemise de Yann avec empressement. Le baiser s’intensifia et Martin gémit lorsque Yann le plaqua encore plus contre lui. Ils avaient besoin de ça, de cette passion violente teintée de désespoir qui les animaient. Il fallait que ça soit ainsi. Ils avaient besoin de ces morsures, de ces griffures, de ces baisers ardents. Dans un ballet de tissus et de caresses, ils finirent par atteindre la chambre de Martin. Il atterrirent lourdement sur le lit, à moitié dévêtus.

_ Yann... Soupira Martin, alors qu’une main chaude venait de se glisser dans son boxer.  
_ Regarde-moi, Martin. Supplia Yann, en caressant son visage de sa main libre.

Martin obéit et plongea dans ses yeux gris, espérant lui transmettre ainsi toute la violence des sentiments qu’il avait pour lui. Les doigts du présentateur s’appliquait à retracer le contour de ces lèvres, tandis que Martin léchait espièglement ses phalanges. Yann ne le quitta pas des yeux, se mordant la lèvre face à la sensualité de Martin. Il aimait le voir ainsi, complètement à sa merci. Au moins, il ne disparaitrait pas ce soir. Il repoussa les pensées qui le menait à demain et se pencha pour entraîner son amant éphémère dans un baiser impétueux qui arracha un soupir de contentement à son cadet. Yann prit un malin plaisir à titiller le corps de Martin, le faisant languir sous lui, l'amenant au bord du précipice. Cette nuit-là, il était à lui. Cette nuit-là, ils unirent leur corps avec passion. Ils se consumèrent sur ce matelas, quelques larmes accompagnant l’orgasme. Ils avaient tant attendu ce moment. Il avait le goût de l’extase de la première fois. Mais, ils savaient que c’était la dernière fois. Martin refusa que Yann s’éloigne de lui, après leurs ébats et le garda fermement contre lui, nichant sa tête dans son cou. Le regard de Yann était perdu dans le vague, ses doigts traçants des motifs incohérents sur le dos de son amant. Ils partagèrent une cigarette en silence, sans se décoller l’un de l’autre. Il n’avait plus de mots à présent. Ils fixaient le plafond, savourant ce dernier instant. Parfois un des deux chuchotait quelques paroles tendres. Le ciel palissait à travers les rideaux entre-ouverts et le serpent à l’intérieur de Yann lui rappela sa présence. La main de Martin trouva la sienne sous les draps et la serra fort. Yann ferma quelques secondes les yeux comme s'il pouvait cacher ses larmes. Martin roula sur le côté pour venir embrasser sa tempe humide tendrement. Yann sentit ses barrières s’effondrer.

_ On pourra se revoir, Yann… Tenta de le rassurer, Martin.  
_ Tu sais bien que non. Chuchota le plus vieux avec un sourire triste.

Martin fit une moue désolée. Il savait qu’il avait raison. C’était bien la dernière fois. Se revoir après ça serait trop douloureux, trop compliqué. Leur relation ne marcherait jamais. C’était des adieux. Après quelques minutes d’étreintes, Yann finit par se redresser pour se mettre en quête de ses vêtements. Il enfila un boxer et une chemise avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Martin qui se jeta presque dans ses bras. Yann répondit avec force à l’étreinte.

_ Je serai toujours à toi, Yann. Chuchota Martin au creux de son oreille, lui arrachant un frisson.

Yann ferma les yeux et s’empreigna de l’odeur de son reporter. Il embrassa doucement son épaule nu et murmura à son tour:

_ Et moi, à toi.

Il se détacha lentement de son amant en tentant un sourire maladroit. Martin imita sa grimace et ils rirent doucement.

_ Je te surveillerai de loin, Martin. Continue à faire ce que tu aimes. Toujours.  
_ Promis. Dit le plus jeune d’une voix étranglée.

Yann eut tout le mal du monde à se détacher totalement de Martin. Après un ultime baiser, il finit par s’engouffrer dans la froideur des rues parisiennes qui s’éveillaient lentement. Martin resta étendu dans son lit, cherchant à retenir la chaleur disparue de son amant. Yann laissa ses larmes couler librement sur ses joues, il n’y avait personne pour les voir. Et puis il s’en fichait après tout. Il s’en alla, sans regarder en arrière, sans regrets.

_But you must leave and not turn back_   
_Knowing what you hold_   
_How much time have we got left_   
_It's killing us, but carries us on_

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, c’est pas très joyeux je sais... J’ai un petit bonus qui va avec mais je sais pas si cet OS mérite un ajout ! 
> 
> Merci d’avoir lu et à très vite !


End file.
